


Heat

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Series: Stingue Weekend 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cravings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Sharing a Bed, Smut, changed it to underage because they are 16 however in their society it's supposed to be that way so, keeping secrets, my tags are so out of order what is this, stingue, stingxrogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Stingue Weekend! Sorry if it's rushed, it was already late ;;w;;</p>
<p>Rogue wishes that for once in his life, he could make choices for himself. But his own identity makes that next to impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is kind of an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, but I tweaked a bit of things ^^ If you don't know what an A/B/O AU is, it kind of explains itself through the story, but note that my version is significantly different than most.
> 
> It'll be mild to moderate angst and then smut at the end. In case you were wondering, this has no knotting or mpreg.
> 
>  
> 
> A few quick changes you guys should know about my version of the A/B/O verse before I begin:
> 
> A person doesn't know which of the three they are until their 16th birthday (not sure if this is actually a thing in the verse, I've seen it sometimes...?).
> 
> Once someone realizes they are an omega, instead of having a random week per month of heat, they have a constant heat until they take a suppressant or mate with someone. Then their heats even out to the normal one week cycle.
> 
>  
> 
> Male omegas cannot get pregnant, and female alphas do not exist.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :D

********  
Rogue wasn't sure why Sting hadn't registered yet.   
  
His best friend had been 16 for about two months now, but had made no effort to go to the Tower. Sting was an Alpha, he'd woken up on the morning of his 16th birthday and something in his head set off and his view on the world shifted. Something about him had changed since that day, but it wasn't necessarily a bad change.   
  
You see, in the High City of Fiore, human-dragon hybrids had been slowly going extinct. The government had been scratching their heads trying to solve the problem, as there were still a good amount of omegas being born, the betas were doing their job, and the alphas weren't having a problem circulating. After a bit of research, the government came to this shocking conclusion: most of the omegas being born recently were male.   
  
Because of this, the male omegas were becoming desperate and latching onto the alphas around them. This caused the females to start fighting over mates, and therefore many females were dying.   
  
A new rule was put into place to keep the 'broken' males under control, and to stop fighting between females. From now on, once a person hit age 16 and was ready to begin reproduction, they had to register as a class. Class Ones mated with only the opposite sex, Class Twos mates with the same sex, and Class Threes mated either with no one or both sexes.   
  
Within the classes, if you were Class Two Alpha, you had to sign up for of of three roles. The first was you were dedicated to one omega only, the second was you were still looking for someone to be dedicated to, and the third is a freelancer who assisted omegas not dedicated to.   
  
Rogue found it most likely Sting would register as a Class Two, Role Two. Sting didn't seem like the kind of person who randomly slept with people, even if it was helping them with their frustrations.   
  
Rogue sighs, rolling over on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Sting's spicy alpha scent fills Rogue's nose as the blond enters the room, running his fingers through his messy blond locks. He’d come out of the shower a few moments prior, dressed in only a pair of white boxers, bare chest and hair still damp with water.

Sting had always been slightly enticing to Rogue, something nagging in the back of his head since he turned 15, but he pushed it away every time it resurfaced, not wanting to say or do something that could potentially damage their friendship. Rogue doesn’t comment on Sting’s appearance, simply rolls over to give Sting room to lie down on their shared bed.

The mattress sinks beside him as Sting lies down, letting out a deep sigh. “Two more days, Rogue, then we get to know what you are. How fucking cool will that be?”

Rogue sighs, staring at the wall. “We both know I’m going to be a beta.”

“Nah, since we’re equals in everything, you’ll probably be an alpha,” Sting says confidently, snuggling into Rogue’s back. Ever since Sting had become an alpha, he’d been twice as clingy and protective of Rogue. 

Rogue doesn’t protest, simply letting his eyes close. He didn’t want to sleep yet, he didn’t want to know what he was, he didn’t want to have to fit into this societal roles that had been made for them. Even though it was the norm, Rogue found the idea of having to cope with fluctuations of heat or people being attracted to his scent and hunting him down absolutely terrifying. This was why he assumed he’d fall into the role of beta, and hoped and prayed it would be the case.

Please...let him be a beta.

* * *

When the sunlight hits Rogue’s eyes in the morning, he wants nothing more than to stay there. He hears Sting’s voice carrying from the door, saying loudly, “No, not interested. Besides, I’m not registered. Please leave me and my friend alone, thank you.” Sting’s footsteps sound from down the hall as Sting moves into the bedroom again. “Oi, time to get up, sleepyhead.”

Rogue is still facing the wall, not wanting to look over into Sting’s eyes, dreading the excitement his best friend would show about there being only one more day until Rogue’s 16th birthday. “Who was that?” he asks with no emotion in his voice, eyes landing on a bit of chipped pale tan paint on the wall.

“Some crazy omega girl,” Sting groans. “She’s one of the few who’s still freaking out and trying not to listen to the class system.”

“It’s been in place for four years now,” Rogue replies softly, muffling his face into the pillow. “People need to calm down…it’s much better than the brutality we witnessed when we were young…”

“It really is,” Sting agrees, sitting down on the end of the bed. “Rogue, c’mon, get up. Let’s celebrate your last unclassified day!”

“I don’t  _ want _ to be classified,” Rogue hisses, retreating away from the hand Sting tries to place on his shoulder.

He can feel Sting recoil in shock. “Wh-What do you mean, you don’t want to be classified? It’s good to know who you are, isn’t it?”

Rogue finally turns around, eyes flashing slightly. “I don’t want to be told what I must and must not do, especially when it comes to my body.”

Sting shrugs nonchalantly. “Being an alpha isn’t bad, besides some of the crazy omegas. You’ll be just fine.” His hand falls on Rogue’s shoulder, Rogue not reacting in time to stop it. “C’mon, let’s get some breakfast, hm?”

Rogue begrudgingly climbs out of bed, shuffling to the dresser to change into his clothes for the day. Their clothing options were very restricted here: you could only wear white, black, or grey, and you could only own one of each clothing item per color. And so, Rogue grabs his only pair of gray jeans and his only black long sleeve shirt, stripping down and then pulling them on.

Sting is lingering by the door in his black shorts and white tank top, watching Rogue with slightly slitted eyes, and Rogue swallows nervously. Once again, this was something that Sting had developed as an alpha. He always denied he did it, and yet, there he was by the door watching Rogue like a hawk. Sting only took his eyes off Rogue when the unclassified boy was showering or using the toilet. Sting wanted to make sure his best friend was safe at all times, once again, a trait that came with being an alpha.

They move into the kitchen together and Sting pops the rice with egg and beef into the microwave. Once again, the food here is restricted. Every morning the food packages for the three meals of the day were delivered. The only exceptions that were made were for allergies.

The electronic device beeps, and Sting pulls the two plastic trays out and passes one to Rogue. They sit down together at the plain white table, pulling the spork from the slot in their trays. They eat in perfect silence, Rogue trying to think of anything but what tomorrow would bring.

Sting leans over and steals a piece of beef from Rogue’s tray, eyes twinkling mischievously. Rogue smiles fondly in response, not protesting. He’s barely eaten a thing, and yet he pushes the remainder of his breakfast towards Sting. “Here, have it. I’m not hungry. I’m going to shower.”

Sting blinks at him in surprise, a spoonful of rice halfway into his mouth. “Ogh ofkay,” he says with his mouth full, but his eyes are filled with concern.

“I lost my appetite, that's all,” Rogue responses softly, his stomach flipping with anxiety. He rushed into the bathroom and locks the door, quickly undressing and looking at his pale face in the mirror. Tomorrow, the way he perceived himself and the world around him would be totally different. That thought terrified Rogue as he looks deep into his own reflection’s eyes, at the pain and fear that resides there, swirling in the red.

With a deep sigh, he moves to the shower and turns it on. He tries to let his mind relax as he stands underneath the hot stream that would only be there for five minutes before changing abruptly to cold, but he only becomes more anxious as he lathers his shampoo into his hair. Pointless, it was all pointless to fret and worry like this. He had no way of knowing, no way of choosing. He would end up as whatever the world had decided for him since he was born.

He is helpless when it comes to his own identity.

Rogue went outside into their tiny backyard with his favorite book and a water bottle, not wanting to deal with much of anything at the moment. He immerses himself in a different world, trying to imagine himself living there instead when Sting lies down in the grass beside him with one of the regulated snacks of the day: dried apple crisps. The sound of biting into them is obnoxiously loud in Rogue’s ear, and he rolls over and hisses at Sting between clenched teeth.

Sting lets out a small whine in response, rolling over so that he's facing away from Rogue. It is times like these in which they acted more like dragons than humans, communicating with their body language and noises only other hybrids would understand.

Rogue sighs and falls back into his book again. By the time he finishes, the sun has already set and Sting has dozed off beside him, the bag of crisps lying crushed in the grass. Rogue’s stomach grumbles, having eaten nothing but that bit of rice this morning, and he wonders if Sting had even gotten up and made food or if he’d just laid there watching Rogue read in silence all day long.

Perhaps that was the downside of being an alpha: the constant need to watch and protect drives you away from other things in life you so sorely need.

Sting wouldn't wake up no matter how much Rogue tried, so instead he lifts the alpha into his arms and carries him back to their bedroom. He sets Sting down and tucks him in, smiling gently down at his friend’s passive features, then moves out of the room to make himself one of the dinner or lunch trays, depending on what appealed to him.

It was his last meal as an unclassified 15 year-old, after all.

* * *

 

Rogue didn't know what he was feeling when he woke up, but he didn’t like it. He felt his own forehead, finding that his own skin was a bit too hot to the touch. He buries his face into his pillow, trying to block everything out of his senses. He’d forgotten what day it is, assuming he’d come down with a fever.

He lifts his head after an agonizing moment of trying to steady his breathing, looking towards Sting lying fast asleep beside him. To Rogue’s shock, Sting’s scent overwhelms him all at once. Rogue had always liked the way Sting smelled, but this time his entire body screamed with appreciation, and he found one of his hands moving to touch Sting’s face.

Rogue slaps himself in the face with his other hand, trying to jolt himself out of this strange behavior, but all it did was make him hiss in pain. With his free hand he grabs his other hand around the wrist, struggling to keep it from moving any further.

Rogue didn’t know what was happening, but he is terrified. He jumps out of bed, untangling his arms to let one of his hands cover his nose, wondering if something was wrong with Sting and that's why his scent was so…appealing.

Appealing… Rogue freezes in front of the bathroom sink at his choice of words, looking at himself in the mirror similar to the way he’d done the day before. Now, all hybrids were born with medium sized fangs, which stayed the same if you are a beta, grew if you are an alpha, and shrunk if you are an omega.

All Rogue felt was terror as he grips onto the edge of the counter, heart pounding in his chest, the unnatural heat spiking inside of his stomach. Rogue shudders, trying to remain upright in this dizzying state. His mouth falls open again to take another shaky breath, and once again Rogue’s fears are confirmed.

He takes a single hand and moves it into his own mouth, slowly feeling over his teeth, afraid to stop where his fangs are...or where they used to be.

Rogue couldn’t believe it...out of everyone in this damn city, he had to be one of the few, broken, male omegas.

“Happy birthday, Rogue!” he hears Sting shout out from in the back of the house. “Hey, are you looking at your fangs? I wanna see, are mine bigger than yours?”

_ He still thinks I’m an alpha. _ Rogue freezes, heart pounding in his chest. He rushes out of the bathroom to the front door of the house, scrambling to turn the knob. Moments after he slips outside and hurriedly closes it tight, he’s hit with another wave of heat, this one twice as bad as the rest.

Rogue falls to the ground, hissing and spitting, cloudy eyes flicking towards the door again. Every bone in his body wants him to stand up and go back in there, but his heart is filled with terror.

“He c-can’t know,” Rogue gasps out, trying to ignore the ache spreading throughout his entire body, but mostly settling uncomfortably between his legs. “I...have to...hide it…”

He stumbles to his feet, looking fearfully out at the sidewalk. There will be other alphas out there, and Rogue is completely terrified that they’ll catch his scent, which is most likely unbelievably strong at the moment. He grits his teeth together, noting the difference now that his fangs are twice as small as they used to be.

The delivery man suddenly is moving up the walk, a kind beta by the name of Dobengal whom Rogue and Sting had become good friends with. Dobengal’s eyes widen in surprise as he nears Rogue, nose twitching slightly.  “I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect you to be an omega,” he says, sliding the meal packages into the delivery slot underneath the window. Rogue notes the extra one, most likely the small cake they send each person on their birthday.

“M-Me either,” Rogue stammers, wobbling slightly. “I-If I may ask...h-how strong…?”

“I could smell you from the entry of the walkway,” Dobengal replies, and fear shoots through Rogue all over again. If a  _ beta  _ could smell him from that far, Rogue was in serious trouble.

“Th-Thanks,” Rogue stutters out. He leans on the wall, head fuzzy with heat. “D-Dobengal, I’m sc-scared.”

“It’ll be alright,” Dobengal says gently. “Why don’t you go next door and talk to Yukino? I’ll bet, as a fellow omega, she could help you out.”

Rogue nods, biting down on his lip. Dobengal smiles sadly. “I’m so sorry, Rogue, it's really unfortunate. Good luck.” He turns and walks down the walkway, preparing to go deliver to Natsu and Gray who lives beside them.

“Rogue?!” Sting’s voice calls from inside the house. “Where’d you go? Don’t hide, I wanna see your fangs!”

Rogue then made a lightning quick decision: he’d rather be attacked on the street than have to face his best friend like this. He leaps down the stairs and rushes down the walk, ignoring the pulsing feeling flooding through him. Panting uncontrollably, he rushes next door and pounds on the door. “Y-Yukino, open up, i-it's Rogue-!”

He sees Yukino come to the window and look out at him with suspicion.  _ Of course. She also thinks I’m an alpha.  _ “P-Please, I need your help, I-I’m...I’m like you!”

Her eyes widen and she quickly pulls open the door. “Hurry,” she breathes, “get inside before someone sees you.” She slams the door shut behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. It was a well known fact that Yukino’s neighbor is an unregistered alpha who will take whatever he can get, and therefore Yukino and her beta friend Lucy keep the door deadbolted at all times.

Lucy enters the room with breakfast trays bearing sausage and sunny side up eggs on toast, and Rogue’s stomach growls. Lucy sees Rogue and smiles. “Happy birthday, Rogue!”

“More like...this is...the worst day of my life,” Rogue breathes out, a bit calmer now that he was away from any potential alphas.

Lucy and Yukino sit on the plain grey couch and Rogue sits across from them in the grey armchair. As the girls slowly start to eat, Lucy asks softly. “Is everything okay?”

Rogue shakes his head, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes, trying to shut out the twisting fire in his stomach.

“He’s an omega,” Yukino answers for him sadly, looking at her friend in sympathy. 

Lucy’s face floods with realization. “Oh, Rogue...no wonder you smell so strongly.”

“You have to help me,” he breathes out painfully, half-opening his eyes. “I need to mask the smell, please, I can’t go home like this, I can't risk the terrible outcome, and I won’t lose the friendship Sting and I have!”

The girls look at him with eyes of pity. “Well,” Yukino says softly. “There’s two things I know of that may help you...although neither is foolproof.”

Rogue leans forward, then falls back against the leather when his crotch twitches uncomfortably. “Argh...t-tell me, please, I’ll do anything…”

Yukino sets down her glass of water with a sympathetic expression. “There’s suppressants, but they’re dangerous and won’t mask your scent completely, someone like Sting-sama who knows you well enough will definitely be able to pick it up.”

Rogue’s heart sinks. “S-So it’d protect me from the other alphas...and t-take away the pain...but in the end it wouldn’t help me at home.”

“Correct,” Yukino replies gently. “Your other option is much simpler, but it's very easy to either forget or make a mistake.” She takes a quick bite of sausage, chews and swallows, then replies, “There’s a store downtown right next to Lucy’s work that sells different perfumes and such made specially for faking scents of other types. The only problem is, you need to use a  _ lot _ and it wears off near water. I’d advise reapplying halfway through the day, which depending on what you're doing that day, may be tricky.”

“So no swimming around him, and if it rains I need to stay home,” Rogue mumbles, groaning softly as his stomach cramps up again. “But other than that...I can see that working.”

“However,” Yukino’s eyes are filled with warning. “It's only a perfume, not a miracle. You may hide your  _ scent _ from the world, but you've gotta learn how to hide your  _ heat,  _ because that will still be very prominent, and it’s only going to get worse.”

“It gets w-worse than this?” Rogue gasps, curling his hands into fists. Yukino nods sadly. “I c-can’t do this,” he whispers.

“Yes you can,” Yukino reassures him. “I made it an entire month with no medicine or perfume until eventually I mated with someone, and now I take suppressants. It’s a scary thing, Rogue-sama, but I’m okay.”

“But it’s worse for males,” Rogue’s voice cracks slightly.

“You're far braver than I am, living with an alpha the way you are,” Yukino says softly. “I have faith in you, Rogue-sama.”

“Also, I severely doubt Sting would jump you,” Lucy adds quietly. “He cares about you far too much. I’m sure he’s had to control his rut before, he wouldn’t push you.”

Rogue swallows hard. “But he thinks I’m an alpha, Lucy. When I ran out of the house today he was shouting about wanting to see my fangs.”

“You can buy fake fangs at the store too,” Lucy replies. “They’ll help you, it’s a bunch of extremely kind betas, I’m even friends with a few.”

Rogue breathes in and out shakily, his blood flushing hot again, and he lets out a low groan of discomfort. “W-Will you guys come with me...p-protect me…?”

“Yeah, we’ll come with you and fight off anyone who dares get near you,” Lucy stands up, abandoning her meal. Yukino also leaves her food behind, moving towards Rogue to help him up.

Yukino supports Rogue while Lucy walks in front of them, eyes narrowed and medium-sized fangs barred. Rogue is trembling with fear as they move down the street, passing by many betas going to work and a few alpha/omega pairs. An alpha sniffs the air nearby them then his eyes fall on Rogue. Immediately Lucy growls at him and Yukino hisses. The alpha backs off, not wanting to fight with three others for a single omega.

Their trip to the store didn’t take long: the people there were indeed kind and helpful, and even gave Rogue the fake fangs for free. They took pity on the newly awakened omega, seeing the pain in his eyes and the way he could hardly stand from his own body’s lust. 

Rogue used their bathroom to spray himself down, shaking as he grips the edge of the sink with one hand. He groans as another heat wave causes him to nearly fall over, almost dropping the fake fangs he was going to put in. A voice inside of Rogue’s head is begging him to go outside and jump on the first alpha he sees, but Rogue wills that voice away.

He was so tempted to go buy some suppressants as well...but fear of the drug’s side effects shut that idea down. He exits the bathroom with a fog in his head. The employees give him thumbs up and explain he smells like an alpha now, but their words are lost in the haze.

He staggers out of the building where Lucy and Yukino are socializing and grabs onto Yukino’s shirt, breathing heavily. For a moment she recoils in fear, smelling the alpha scent, but then calms when she recognizes Rogue’s face. “Need...relief… Haaaa…” Rogue pants, red eyes glazed over.

Yukino looks at him with sympathy. “I know it hurts, Rogue-sama, but you can pull through this… I have faith in you.”

Beside them, Lucy thanks everything that she’s a beta, feeling tears of empathy fill her eyes. She remembers how bad it was with Yukino, curled up on her bed sobbing and gasping in need. It had been such a relief when Yukino had shown up without a trace of her sexual frustrations. Although she had been ashamed to admit she’d given in to their neighbor’s persist hunting for just once, they both had been relieved that her days of misery were over.

It broke Lucy’s heart to think Rogue wouldn’t have someone to help him, since he wished to keep his true identity secret from Sting, which was sad but completely understandable. She embraces Rogue and Yukino in a tight hug, whispering through her tears, “You can do this, Rogue. We have your back.”

As Rogue pulls away with tears of his own in his eyes, he whispers, “Thank you both...I appreciate it...s-so much...aaahh...o-ow…” He clutches his stomach, gasping loudly.

Yukino quickly pulls Rogue up. “You can’t do stuff like that,” she whispers. “That ruins the whole point of the rest of your guise.”

“S-Sorry…” Rogue pants. “B-But it hurts...like f-fire...b-burning…” He presses his legs together, gritting his teeth. “A-Aches...I really n-need…”

“C’mon, let’s get you home,” Lucy says gently. Yukino recognizes it as the tone Lucy used with her during her torturous month and smiles sadly. They wrap their arms around Rogue’s shoulders and gently help him home.

They let him go in front of their house, giving him a final hug. “Good luck,” they wish him fondly.

“Thank you,” Rogue forces his voice and body to be steady. “You've helped so much.”

“Of course,” Lucy smiles.

“Anytime,” Yukino adds. The two girls wave, then move inside.

Rogue takes a deep breath, wills away the intense lust boiling within him, and walks next door.

“ROGUE!” Sting’s voice screams. Sting is bursting out the door, then tackling him into the grass of their lawn. Rogue holds back a pleasured gasp as Sting’s knee brushes against his overly-sensitive crotch. Sting holds him close, sniffing slightly. “I was so fucking worried about you! Are you okay?”

Rogue takes a few shaky breaths before answering. “I’m fine. I needed a breath of fresh air...you knew I wanted to be a beta…”

Sting takes a deep breath in, smelling Rogue’s fake scent. “You have a nice scent, Rogue.” He grins. “I knew you’d be an alpha! Look at your fangs, jeez, they’re longer than mine, even!”

Rogue laughs shakily. “Y-Yeah I bit my lip this morning in shock.”

Sting laughs cheerily. “Oh man, yeah, that happens a lot. Remember when I needed stitches in my lip because I got too excited and bit my lip really hard?!”

Rogue lets out a real chuckle at the memory. “Yes, and there was an omega hitting on you in the emergency room.”

“It's gonna happen to you too,” Sting finally climbs off of Rogue, to the omega’s relief. “Sometimes things can get nasty and violent, so you need to be careful. But don’t worry, I’ll always be there to back you up!”

“Thanks, Sting,” Rogue replies quietly, head down.

“C’mon,” Sting reaches a hand down to help Rogue up. “Let's go eat some cake!”

* * *

 

Three days passed by, and things became increasingly more difficult for Rogue. He woke up covered in sweat, gasping and panting as Sting’s scent embedded into the covers aroused him to no end. He bucks his hips against the mattress a few times, panting in pleasure as the discomfort between his legs is slightly soothed. The sound of Sting entering the room causes Rogue to quickly stop and roll onto his back, trying not to show his flushed face.

Sting didn't question anything, simply told Rogue breakfast had arrived and that he was preparing his own. Rogue feebly answered he’d join him soon, then sobbed into his own pillow a few moments after Sting left.

* * *

 

A week had passed since Rogue’s birthday. The two alphas, one real and one fake, were lying in the grass in the park together, Sting eating some dried meat strips and Rogue reading another old book. Sting suddenly grabs the book out of Rogue’s hands and leans close to his face, whispering, “Look at that fat guy over there!”

But all Rogue sees is Sting’s face as the alpha’s scent washes over him. The side of Sting’s chest brushes against Rogue, and Rogue can clearly feel Sting’s defined muscles. Rogue jumps to his feet, stammering out, “I-I need to use the bathroom,” and rushing towards the building in the distance.

He rushes into the stall and slams the door shut behind him, pressing his back against the cold metal. He pants heavily, the moan he’d been holding back out on the field freely escaping. He is alone in the bathroom, but even if he was not, this kind of thing is common nowadays.

“Relax,” Rogue whispers to himself. “J-Just relax…” He pulls the perfume from his pocket and sprays himself down out of paranoia, then hides it away again. His back arches slightly against the door, groaning quietly as more lust heats up his blood. He palms himself slightly through his pants, then pulls his hand away before he got too carried away. It wouldn't help in the long run anyways. He’d never be able to hit his climax without a mate.

Rogue spends a few minutes with his back pinned against the door, one hand in his own hair, another clenched into a fist to prevent it from wandering again. He waits until the heat cools down slightly before exiting at last. As he exits, a small omega squeaks and rushes into a stall.  _ Oh. He must think I’m in my rut.  _ Rogue speaks aloud, trying to catch the omega’s attention. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t touch you.” The omega doesn't leave or respond, so Rogue simply exits the bathroom and goes back to Sting.

“Are you alright?” Sting asks softly, eyes filled concern. “You've been acting very strange lately...are you having trouble adjusting? Are you sick?”

“I m-might be coming down with the flu or something,” Rogue mumbles, lying back down beside him. “Don’t worry about me, Sting. I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Sting doesn’t sound convinced, the worry prominent in his voice. “If you say so.”

* * *

 

Things only got worse for Rogue after a week and four days. Rogue is unable to move on their bed, writhing in agony and need. Breathing hurts, and his pants are so tight he feels as if he’s losing circulation. His face is bright red with heat, his blood is hot like boiling water, and he can't stop small whines and moans from escaping his lips.

Sting’s scent filling his nose makes things worse, but it only becomes more unbearable when Sting enters in only a towel, hair wet from a shower. Rogue had used to not mind this habit, but now his entire body is screaming at him to tackle Sting to the floor, rip off his towel, and straddle his hips as Sting slides inside of him.

“Hey, Rogue, you alright?” Sting asks, but Rogue can hardly hear him, blood is pounding in his ears and his boxers are suddenly damp both behind and in front. 

Rogue mentally panics. If his body is lubricating itself, it means he needed to get Sting out of the room and fast before his body does other things without him. “H-Hurts,” is all he manages to say, clenching onto the sheets tight enough that his knuckles turn white.

Sting rushes forward in panic, his towel slipping lower in the process, showing off more of his v-line. He presses a hand to Rogue’s forehead, and it takes everything Rogue has within him to not grab Sting and pull him on top of him. “Shit! You’re burning up! Fuck, Rogue, I’ll go get some medicine for you, be right back!” He rushes out of the room, towel dropping in the process.

Rogue rolls over instantly, burying his face into the pillow. He couldn’t let himself see Sting nude, it would drive him over the edge. He tries to make himself fall asleep, but instead he finds his hips moving on their own, rutting against the mattress. He forces himself with everything he has within him to stop as Sting renters the room. “Oh, Rogue, I knew something was wrong, why didn't you tell me you were this sick?”

“It's not that bad,” Rogue mumbles into the pillow.

“Roll over so I can give you this,” Sting’s voice fills Rogue’s ringing ears. Although Sting meant the medicine, his body misinterpreted Sting’s words.  _ He’s going to give it to you at last, you’ll finally be united, all of this pain will go away.  _

Rogue mentally screams at his head to shut up and rolls over, eyes still squeezed shut. He opens his mouth, and his body is severely disappointed when a pill is dropped onto his tongue and slowly begins to dissolve.

“There,” Sting says quietly, ruffling Rogue’s messy hair. Rogue whines at his touch, biting down on his lip to prevent himself from fully moaning. “I hope you feel better soon. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, okay? That way you can have some space. Unless you want me to stay with you…”

“No!” Rogue rasps, eyes still shut. “I don't want to hurt you!” He freezes, realizing what he said, and instantly curses himself.

“Rogue, if I get sick it won't be that big of a deal. But I’ll sleep on the couch if it makes you happier. Sleep well and feel better, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Rogue whispers, relieved his friend didn't seem to notice. The door closes behind Sting, and then Rogue is back to thrusting into the sheets.

* * *

 

After two weeks of being an omega, Rogue was ready to snap and go buy some suppressants.

Every single little thing Sting did made him wretched with lust, not to mention the wonderful spicy scent that his partner continuously emitted. Rogue’s body wanted nothing more than to hop on Sting’s lap and let him pleasure Rogue into euphoria, while Rogue’s heart wanted anything but that.

Sting had wanted to go out and pick out one of the few things one was allowed to be individual about: hair products. Sting wanted to see if they still made his favorite hairspray and buy a new tub of the highest quality ultra-hold spiking gel. Both things had been in stock, to Sting’s delight, and now they were taking a quick walk through the park with his shopping bags.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Sting grins. “I've missed you lately.”

“The fresh air is helping,” Rogue mumbles softly, and it some ways, it was. Everything at home smelled strongly of Sting, but out here he smelled many other people as well as the grass, trees, flowers, and asphalt. The smell of Sting’s hair products also drifted into Rogue’s nose, although it was masked mostly by the smell of plastic. Suddenly, a very different smell fills Rogue’s nostrils, and something wet drips onto his shoulder. 

“Yes!!” Sting cheers. “Rain, finally! It’s been so dry lately!”

“Indeed, this is a nice change,” Rogue replies, enjoying the coolness of the rain as it touches his hot skin.

Beside him, Sting sniffs the air. “Huh. Weird. The rain smells oddly sweet.”

“I don't smell anything,” Rogue frowns. “Wait a second, sweet?!” Terror floods his veins when he realizes what Sting must be spelling is his true scent. “Oh god, quick, we need to go home!” He grabs Sting’s wrist, but Sting slaps his hand away.

“Why?” he asks in a low voice.

“I-I…” Rogue stutters out.

Sting sniffs the air again, his eyes widening in surprise. “It's...it’s coming from  _ you _ .” His voice is hardly a whisper, “How did you…?”

Rogue feels tears brim in his eyes. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Rogue falls to his knees clutching his stomach.

Sting kneels beside him in the now damp grass. “So you're an omega, Rogue?” he whispers softly, cupping Rogue’s face in his hands. Rogue nods, coughing, then spitting out the fake fangs. He lifts his head, opening his mouth slightly and revealing his tiny fangs. “You really are,” Sting breathes in disbelief. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I was so scared!” Rogue cries, head falling onto Sting’s shoulder and sobbing openly. “I m-mean, I’ve been...I’ve been in terrible heat these past for two weeks, I didn’t want to force myself onto you and ruin our friendship!”

“Oh, Rogue,” Sting whisper, caressing Rogue’s cheek gently. “Can I admit something to you?”   Rogue nods vigorously, eyes wide with tears and terror. 

Sting's touch is still gentle. “Rogue...I’ve been in love with you for about two years now.”

Rogue’s eyes widen abruptly, choking slightly. Everything inside him is screaming in confusion. This entire time, all of these years, Sting has been in love with  _ him _ ? The way he’d hidden himself away for this past two weeks...was unnecessary?  Rogue is speechless. He doesn't know what to say to express his true feelings on the matter, this turmoil within him, so he speaks the only thing he can think of. He ignores the heat flooding through him and replies in desperation, “I...I love you too!” His voice is flooded with emotion, trembling as he lets the tears fall.

Sting gently kisses the tears away, then pulls back. “You're beautiful, Rogue, no matter if you're an alpha or omega.” His voice softens slightly. “And this way...it means we can be together.”

Slowly they lean into each other, kissing for the first time slowly and passionately. It turns rough extremely quickly, Rogue biting down on Sting’s lower lip. They break apart after a long moment, breathing heavily.

Sting shudders and groans. “O-Oh fuck…” Sting’s eyes glaze over slightly, a pink tint covering his cheeks. “I completely...forgot...if you're...in heat...I’m going to...uuuhh...go into my rut…”

Rogue’s body twitches in excitement. “A-Are you willing…?”

“What, to mate with you?” Sting asks, breathing labored. Rogue nods his head quickly, too lost in arousal to feel embarrassed by the question. Sting smiles warmly, eyes filled with adoration. “Of course, Rogue. You obviously need it. You've been in so much pain…”

Rogue’s voice is wavering dangerously. “Don't d-do it only for me…don't force yourself...into this…”

Sting grips the bottom of Rogue’s chin and tips his head up. “Rogue,” he breathes huskily. “I  _ want _ to mate with you. And not just because you smell so damn good right now and my entire body is screaming for me to take you right now...but because I love you.”

He stands up, and Rogue jumps up response. “Rogue, after we do this, since we both need relief at this point, I’m going to go register. And I’d like you to come with me. We can be dedicated to each other.”

Rogue's eyes shine with love. “R-Really?”

Sting takes Rogue’s hand. “Yes. Forever and ever,” he promises, despite it being cheesy.

They kiss one final time, trying to keep it soft and chaste, but it quickly turns heated, tongues and fangs clashing together. Then they break apart and head home hand in hand.

* * *

The second the door closes the hybrids spring at each other full force. Their lips collide sloppily, moaning loudly into each other’s mouths, covered arousals rubbing together. “Haaa...R-Rogue, we need...to go back...ggaaahh...to the bedroom...or I’m going...t-to bang you...against the w-wall…”

Rogue moans in protest, for the first time in two weeks his lust wasn't painful, but pleasurable. But he lets Sting carry him to their room, throwing him down onto the bed. Sting moves over him, panting and sweating. “O-Oh sh-shit, I n-need you so bad…”

Rogue writhes underneath him, mouth wide as he gasp out in bliss, arms limp on the bed beside him. “St-Sting…” he whines. “Haaa...inside...need you...aaah…”

“Shh, shh it's o-okay, it's alright,” Sting whispers, running his fingers through Rogue’s hair. “I’ll g-give it to you, R-Rogue, you’ll feel b-better soon.”

Slowly Sting slides off Rogue’s black pants, eyes filled with sympathy and longing. Next he pulls off Rogue’s gray shirt, licking his lips slowly. Rogue moans loudly, hips thrusting upwards in desperation.

Sting yanks off his own shirt, kicks off his pants, and descends on Rogue’s covered crotch, palming it in his hand. Rogue’s back arches off of the bed, crying out in heat and need, fingers clenching the sheets beneath him. Sting smirks, squeezing tightly over Rogue’s clothed shaft, listening to Rogue’s cries only get louder. Saliva slides out of the side of Rogue’s mouth, tears of pleasure glittering in his eyes.

“T-Take me, St-Sting, p-please, st-stop teasing me...aaahhhnn~!”

Sting moans, his own heat getting the better of him. He flips their positions, Rogue on top, and Sting below him, gazing upward with cloudy dark blue eyes. “G-Go on,” he groans quietly. “T-Take them off.”

Rogue shudders, heat boiling up inside him as he strips Sting completely, panting hot into the air. Sting’s cock is fully erect and slightly slick, a pearl of precum on the tip. Rogue whines at the thought of having the entirety of that huge length inside him, a hand absentmindedly tweaking his left nipple, gasping as he simulates himself. He bounces on Sting’s thighs, boxers soaked dark.

Sting reaches up and grips Rogue’s hips, moaning in unison with the omega, feeling the bed shake beneath them. Rogue grinds harder against Sting’s thigh, eyes blown with lust. It looked as if he was ready to cum already, without even stripping fully, without being stretched and filled, without fulfilling what he truly needed.

“A-Are you ready?” Sting gasps, steadying Rogue as his jerking intensifies, the omega needing more and more pleasure to coil within him. “R-Relax a bit,” Sting’s hands slide down to the elastic of Rogue’s boxers. “Nrrrgh...c-can’t you...aaaah…”

Rogue suddenly pulls off his own boxers, tossing them aside, his leaking arousal revealed to Sting. One of Sting’s hands travels down, moving over Rogue’s abs, then to Rogue’s slick erection that was much larger than most omegas. “Aaah...I-I’m so lucky…you’re so...haa...damn beautiful…”

Rogue moans at the praise, shifting his hips on Sting’s thigh again, some of his liquids smearing across Sting’s leg. Sting’s eyelashes flutter realizing truly how wet and ready Rogue is, and probably has been for quite some time. “St-Sting~!” Rogue whines, head tilted back, mouthing open and panting. 

Sting is shaking, one hand slowly pumping Rogue’s hardened shaft and the other coating itself in Rogue’s liquids before sliding a single finger inside of Rogue’s wet entrance. Rogue screams in bliss, hips moving faster and faster, practically riding Sting’s finger. Sting moans softly, head tucked into the crook of Rogue’s neck as he slides in a second finger, saliva sliding from the corner of his mouth and onto Rogue’s hot skin. Sting violently scissors inside of his mate, listening to Rogue’s cries grow unintelligible as he thrusts his hips down as violently as possible.

Even with only two fingers inside him, Rogue felt more than ready. One hand is still tweaking his nipple, while his other is on Sting’s chest to steady himself. That hand slowly moves down Sting’s chest, tracing over his v-line until finally touching Sting’s massive cock, hard and heavy with blood and dripping with delicious precum. Sting lets out an inhuman growl, wanting more than just the single finger that Rogue has sliding against the skin of his shaft. Rogue hears him and obeys, his entire hand grasping his thick length, slowly pumping his hand.

Sting’s growls turn to a groan, then quickly escalate into breathy moans of pleasure. “R-Rogue...aaannnghh…”

Rogue can’t take much more of his. Sting’s beautiful sounds, plus his fingers that are now shoved up as far as he can, are driving him over the edge. Panting and growling like an animal, Rogue yanks Sting’s fingers out of him, then quickly positions himself at the tip of Sting’s cock, preparing to ride him. Sting’s eyes fog over. “R-Rogue..aahhn...are you sure...you’re...r-ready…?”

Rogue moans in response, slowly pressing Sting’s head inside of him. He gasps in pleasure, not bothering to give himself time to adjust. He slams down all the way, screaming in pleasure, body shaking with mild pain and intense lust. “Oooohh...aaaahhh...St-Sting~! S-So big, s-so good...aaah..” He is in complete ecstasy, so relieved to finally get rid of the painful heat that had tormented him. They are united at last.

“T-Tight...aah...haa…” Sting gasps. Slowly he begins to thrust up into Rogue’s tight, wet heat, his moaning getting louder and blending with Rogue’s. “Mmmhh...wh-who knew this f-felt so...f-fuck...amazing-!”

Rogue has tears sliding down his cheeks, both out of joy that his pain has finally resided after so long, and in complete and total pleasure as Sting slams into him repeatedly, stretching him and filling him. Rogue thrusts right back, screaming in bliss, feeling Sting’s hand that is wrapped around his cock move faster and faster. Rogue is falling apart at the seams, his body burning with bliss and wanting nothing more than to let this moment end. They both move faster and faster, and before Sting can even Rogue’s sweet spot, Rogue is finished.

The omega falls silent, mouth wide open as he shudders violently, heat flashing through him as he erupts all over Sting’s chest. He’s flushed and panting on top of Sting, wanting more, needing more.

Sting groans, still achingly hard and needing release. “R-Rogue…” he groans quietly.

“D-Don’t worry…” Rogue pants, slowly pulling himself off of Sting. Still gasping, he crawls around until he’s on his hands and knees, cock hanging still erect below him. “M-More...I need…”

Sting is quick to respond, quickly moving to Rogue again and slowly entering him. Rogue screams in bliss as Sting fucks him doggy style, gasping and moaning. Words tumble from Rogue’s lips, but he doesn’t remember what they are as he falls into complete and total ecstasy. The bed is creaking and shaking from Sting’s relentless assault. 

Nails dig into sheets, into skin. Moans and screams harmonize with one another. Skin is hot against skin. Tears of pleasure slide hot down burning cheeks. This feeling is nothing like anything the two hybrids had ever felt before.

Rogue needs more and more, reaching down and stroking himself as he thrusts his hips back against Sting, eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sting can feel himself getting close, his desperation growing. At last he hits Rogue’s sweet spot, causing Rogue to scream in pleasure, ripping the sheets and rocking backwards against Sting’s cock.   
“Rogue…” Sting gasps, too gone in pleasure to say much else. He desperately tries to warn Rogue about what’s to happen as he fucks him mercilessly, but his voice is gone and his body is shuddering. Rogue eventually falls back onto Sting’s lap again, riding him once more, Sting still hitting straight into his sweet spot over and over and over again. The repetitive, steady rhythm is the only thing keeping them tethered to reality, eyes fogged, mouths wide open and panting, saliva sliding down their chins.

Sweet ecstasy washes over them both as at last their troubles are soothed. The room is silent as their bodies press together, exploding as they climax in unison. Rogue had never felt something as good as being filled by Sting, the hot white liquid mingling with his own slick, leaking out and sliding down his thighs.

The hybrids collapse together, moaning breathily. They don’t want to separate, Sting still inside of Rogue, though shrunk and eased, the feeling of Sting’s skin on Rogue’s own was too good to vanish so quickly.

Rogue speaks first, cuddled up in Sting’s warm strong arms. “Thank you...it's so relieving to not half to deal with the pain anymore…”

Sting kisses him between the shoulder blades. “Of course, beautiful.” Rogue blushes pink as Sting continues, “And I promise that once a month when your heat comes back I will help you ease your pain then.”

Rogue smiles softly. “I will never be able to express my gratitude…”

Sting’s eyes close, breathing evening out as he begins to fall asleep. “Mmm...no need to. Just having you is enough…”

Warm, happy, and content, the newly mated alpha and omega curled up close to each other, Rogue turning over to face Sting. Noses in each other's hair, chins tucked against shoulders, legs tangled together, and bodies still intertwined, the couple falls into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
